


Purrfect Moment, Interupted

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, fluff with a hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: There is a rival for Belle's affections in the Dark Castle.





	Purrfect Moment, Interupted

Rumple turned another page of the book in his lap for the look of the thing. He’d not been paying attention to the words for at least ten minutes, his focus was on Belle. She was so expressive when she was reading, if he knew the book in her hands he could make a good guess as to where she was in the story solely from the look on her face.

He was waiting for a very specific expression, the little smile and sigh that indicated she had finished a chapter that hadn’t ended on a cliff-hanger; that was very important if he wanted to be successful in moving her attention from the pages to him for a while. He’d been busy with a potion for most of the day and now he was craving her company.

Ah, there it was the end of chapter sigh.

“Good book, sweetheart?”

He looked up when she chuckled; “Better than yours I think, have you read any of that since you came in here?”

He didn’t even spare the book in his hand a look as he carefully put it on the table and strolled over to her couch. Belle gave an appreciative hum and put her book to one side. Rumple braced his hands on the back of the couch on either side of her shoulders and leaned down to tease her cheek with a kiss.

“You are so very distracting when you are caught up in a story, sweetheart, the book didn’t stand a chance.”

“Is that so?”

She turned her head toward him but before he could kiss her lips a sharp heavy weight landed on his shoulder. Belle giggled as he sighed and glared at Priscilla the cat who was mewling and trying to get to Belle.

He scooped the interrupting moggy from his shoulder and dropped her carefully onto the couch. Priscilla didn’t look impressed when he wagged a finger in her face and told her to stay.

“Now, where were we?”

Their shared a brief sweet kiss before Rumple felt Belle smile against his lips and something furry bumped against the underside of his chin. He twisted to one side and dropped onto the couch next to Belle and pouted at the fleabag.

Belle giggled again and stroked Priscilla’s ears and reached up to comb her fingers through Rumple’s hair. The cat and Dark One purred.

“What am I going to do with you two?”

Rumple chuckled; “I’ve a few ideas of what you can do with me, but the cat is getting locked out of the bedroom.”

Belle’s fingers tighten in his hair and made him moan.

“Tell me all about your ideas, Rumple.”

The cat’s tail flailed against his thigh and the words withered in his throat. The fleabag had a habit of staring at him when he was intimate with Belle, it was very off-putting to feel that a cat of all things was judging your performance.

“Why don’t we go upstairs?”

The ruddy smoke of his magic engulfed him and Belle leaving Priscilla to mrowl in protest as she dropped on to the couch. With a haughty sniff she settled herself more comfortable. The frizzy haired one really needed to learn to share.

**Author's Note:**

> hellandcupcakes  
> I never asked a prompt by myself.... But could we have some Dark castle sweet Rumbelle moment?


End file.
